


Open Up My Heart

by teacuphoneybee



Series: Domestic Au [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Restaurants, Romance, dressing up, henrik is a disaster, schneeplebro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphoneybee/pseuds/teacuphoneybee
Summary: Henrik sneaks another glance at Chase, fully aware that the whole restaurant can probably tell he’s blushing. He had been so shocked when Chase opened the door in an actual suit that he couldn’t even manage a proper compliment. Even now his brain is going in circles. He doesn’t usually get flustered like this.But Chase doesn’t usually look this good.





	Open Up My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt - "You look amazing tonight.”

Henrik sneaks another glance at Chase, fully aware that the whole restaurant can probably tell he’s blushing. He had been so shocked when Chase opened the door in an actual suit that he couldn’t even manage a proper compliment. Even now his brain is going in circles. He doesn’t usually get flustered like this.

But Chase doesn’t usually look _this_ good.

Damn, he cleans up well.

His usually shaggy, faded hair had been cut and re-dyed a brilliant lime green. He even trimmed his beard up. And the _suit_ \- it was simple enough, a navy jacket and slacks over a white button up - but Henrik had never seen him in anything fancier than a t-shirt before tonight.

Chase catches him staring again and gives him an amused look, “What, do I have something on my face?”

“No it’s- it’s nothing,” Henrik stammers, blush deepening. He tries to down some wine to ease his nerves, but only manages to choke. Gods, he’s making a complete fool of himself.

“You sure?” Chase asks, seeming almost painfully genuine, “Because you uh, haven’t really said anything all night. Which is kinda weird for you - no offense.”

“None taken,” Henrik manages, clearing his throat and taking another sip of wine. He didn’t even realize he hadn’t been talking, he was too busy trying not to stare at his date. “I guess I’m just… a bit out of it tonight. Nothing a bit of wine and good food won’t fix!”

Chase doesn’t look convinced, uncharacteristic worry creasing his brow, “If you’re not feeling it, we can get our stuff to go and just eat it at your place. I should’ve asked before dragging you someplace so stuffy after work.”

“No!” he exclaims, covering his mouth when a few people turn to look their way. “It’s fine Chase, really. I love this, you didn’t do anything wrong,” he continues, softer this time, “And as for my… state…”

A soft touch on his hand causes him to look up. Chase is staring right at him with those beautiful blue eyes, looking at him with all the love in the world. Henrik swears his soul leaves his body for a moment.

Henrik takes a breath - _Like a bandaid_ , he tells himself, “You look… amazing tonight. I honestly don’t know what to do with myself. Every time I catch a glance my brain just freezes up, which isn’t exactly ideal for making polite conversation.”

Chase’s eyes go wide and his cheeks flush so dark that Henrik can tell even under the dim lights. He stammers for a moment, trying to work out a response, before he just starts laughing.

“What? Why are you laughing?”

“You’re just-” Chase says breathlessly between giggles, “So fucking weird. God, I love you.”

“How am I weird??” Henrik can’t help but laugh too - Chase’s giggles are contagious.

“We’ve been dating for like… four months? And you’re still getting _this_ flustered??”

Henrik hides his face, feeling more than a bit embarrassed, “Well you’re the one who has been holding out. I didn’t even know you owned a suit - I wasn’t prepared!”

That only makes Chase laugh harder, “Holy shit, Henrik-” he coughs a few times, trying to regain some composure. “I just got it. Marv kept dragging me for underdressing for our dates, so I decided to change things up a bit.”

 _Of course it was Marvin’s doing_ , Henrik thinks, finally calming down enough to take another long sip of his wine. “Well let him know that his ‘dragging’ was effective for once.”

“Are you kidding? His ego doesn’t need that shit,” Chase laughs, swirling his own glass of wine.

They continue talking for some time, and the waiter comes and goes, bringing their food and pouring more wine.

By the end of the meal, they’re both satisfied and on the far side of tipsy. They sit on a bench nearby while they wait for their taxi.

“Hey, Henrik?” Chase says, leaning closer and pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

“Hm?” Henrik hums with a smile, eyes closed.

“I love when you look at me like you were earlier. I don’t think anyone’s ever looked at me like that.”

Henrik turns and pulls Chase in for a warm, tender kiss. When he pulls away, he smiles, “I feel sorry for them, then. They clearly have no idea what they’re missing.”

“Oh shut up,” Chase huffs with a grin, laying his head on Henrik’s shoulder.

Henrik chuckles and kisses Chase’s hair.

“Never.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [I Would Do Anything For You by Foster The People](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOIfNyBmZ0g)


End file.
